


Protection

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Control [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Captivity, Cuts, Death Threats, F/F, Gore, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Medical Experimentation, Needles, Paralysis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stitches, Threats of Violence, Undynecest, Vivisection, exposed organs, so much gore, unwilling experiement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: “That would be an… excessively bad idea, if you do love dear little Alphys, that is,” Lamprey said almost shyly, like she was loathe to interrupt.





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE. READ. THE. TAGS.
> 
> AKA: Undyne is having a bloody bad time.
> 
> Okay! First, housekeeping: Control is being broken down into a series so that I can group Disbelief with it and so that the original fic based on Mercy's amazing fic can stay gifted to her without including such horrors as will be described below. 
> 
> This installment of Control is made possible by the darling CB ([Tumblr](https://cardboardhydrates.tumblr.com/)|[AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardboardhydrates/pseuds/cardboardhydrates))! <3 Thank you so much, sweetie, for giving me the chance to go all out on this one. 
> 
> Thank you also, to my wonderful beta, Sindontquit ([Tumblr](https://sindontquit.tumblr.com)), who puts up with me and my ever increasingly weird fics with a grace I do not deserve. <3 <3

She woke slowly, which was strange in and of itself. Long ago, she had trained herself to sleep light and wake fast, just in case. It had saved her life on four separate occasions. So when her senses were slow to return to her, Undyne knew something was very wrong.

She kept completely still as she waited for the fog that clouded her mind to fade. Her eye was closed, so she relied on her other senses as they sharpened. First and foremost, she was bound, spread eagle, on some kind of hard surface. A subtle tensing of her limbs revealed that there were soft but secure bindings around each of her wrists and ankles, with an additional around her neck. Surrounding her was the soft whirring of some kind of machine, a beep cutting through the softer noise now and again. It sounded, for all the world, like Alphys’s lab. If this was some kind of weird sex thing… Undyne could get behind that. She would have to ask her girlfriend to turn down the coolant system, though. She couldn't be wasting precious energy just for Undyne’s comfort.

Cracking her eye, she kept up the act of still sleeping. If she could time it right, hopefully she could get a little revenge. A smile tugged at her mouth, hopefully not giving her away.

“Good dreams?” The voice was so familiar and so wrong it was jarring. Her smile melted away into a deep frown.

That was her voice, just… softer. Her eye snapped open and she sought out the owner. The other her- Undyne had privately nicknamed her Lamprey- was standing to the left of the table she was on, grinning. Her sharp teeth were thinner, like needles, than Undyne’s own. Instead of armor, she had on a white lab coat dotted with a collection of off-white stains. She had both her eyes, but wore spectacles instead of an eyepatch. In every possible way she was softer than Undyne, but no less deadly.

“What the fuck is going on?” Undyne demanded, tugging at the bindings more blatantly. They had become cautious allies of this warped version of their world after the very monster in front of her created a pathway between the two along with her Papyrus. It would have been the perfect arrangement, but this… this was tantamount to declaring war.

“Welcome!” Lamprey spread her arms open wide and twirled, giggling like she had told the funniest joke just now. “I do hope you will enjoy your time with us.”

“You're such a winning host,” Undyne replied dryly. “I’d love to repay you by ripping your fins off and making you eat them.” She strained against the cuffs. They didn't seem to be hampering her magic in any way, so she summoned a spear directly above herself. It drove down into the table, perfectly placed to sever the cuff on her left wrist. Grinning, Undyne let the spear fade away and summoned another.

“That would be an… excessively bad idea, if you do love dear little Alphys, that is,” Lamprey said almost shyly, like she was loathe to interrupt. Undyne didn’t dismiss the spear, but she held it above the table without striking.

“What are you talking about, you eel?” she sneered. Lamprey hunched into her lab coat, but she was still grinning. She lifted one black glove covered finger and then ran over to a panel of buttons under a large television screen. Undyne turned her spear to follow her progress. If the threat even registered, the scientist didn’t react. She just started fiddling with the buttons.

“No frail threat is going to make me go along with this sick game of yours,” Undyne added, when the wait grew. “I’ll just kill you once I’m free.”

“Oh?” Lamprey glanced over her shoulder at her. “Before you do that…. You would never believe who came over for tea and some ‘friendly’ shop talk just last week.”

The monitor flickered to life and Undyne watched, horrified, as Alphys took a sip of tea from a cracked and faded teacup. She was smiling shyly, tail tapping against the leg of the chair. Despite knowing full well that the deed was already done, she pulled at the remaining leather straps as she watched her lover’s tail slow and stop, her body slumping over into the arms of the cretan.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, YOU-,” she snarled, stopping mid sentence to watch as her double simply held one finger over her lips and pointed at the screen. The feed cut to a different camera that showed Lamprey slowly draggingAlphys into the very room they were in now, one of Alphys’s arms pulled over her shoulders. Undyne glanced into the corner that matched the feed and spotted a light. Holding that knowledge in her mind, she turned her attention back to the video.

Lamprey was unceremoniously shoving Alphys onto the table. As she reached for the tray of utensils, the screen went dark. Undyne turned a furious eye towards her double.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” She asked again, gaze flickering between monster and screen in case she turned it back on, but it remained empty.

“Oh, I can't tell you that,” Lamprey said, her smile sharpening. “The mystery is half the fun. I do need to remember to tell dear Alphys that she needs a follow up in two weeks, or…” She trailed off, leaving an anxious Undyne hanging. The silence grew, until she thought she might go insane.

“Of course, I can't give her the right medicine if I’m dust,” she leaned back against the panel and tapped her chin.

“You wouldn't-” Undyne considered her current predicament a little more carefully. They had made a move against not just her, the captain of the guard, but the royal scientist as well. Removing the two of them would cripple her home world. “You would. You are declaring war.”

Lamprey let out a sharp bark of laughter that was reminiscent of Undyne’s own. She clapped her hands as she walked over to the ruined cuff. Undyne’s spear followed her, but it was just Undyne’s bluster that kept her from getting rid of it. She would never risk Alphys’s life like that.

With a deft twist of her fingers, Lamprey released the leather and slid it through a couple of holes in the table. Another one appeared from a nearby drawer to take its place. It was latched around Undyne’s wrist, tighter than the other one.

“They need constant replacing,” she explained without prompting, patting the restraint. “You’d be surprised what pain does to a monster’s self control. Not you, though. You have enough willpower to hold still, don’t you? For sweet little Alphys. You won’t make me resort to… other means.”

She went to work as she talked, fetching a variety of implements and setting them on the table next to Undyne. Even had she been able to see them, all this science shit just confused Undyne. All she could do was wait, until Lamprey pulled at her clothes.

“Hey!” Undyne snarled. Lamprey ignored her, humming as she grabbed a rusty and wicked looking pair of scissors and started cutting Undyne’s shirt open. The rust made them look like they weren’t up to the task, but they must have been well sharpened because the fabric fell before them easily. She reached the other end quickly, and the shirt fell to either side of her breasts, exposing them.

“More muscular,” Lamprey mused, shamelessly running her hands along Undyne’s chest under her breasts and down across her abs. The tips of her fingers went under the waistband of her pants, making Undyne twitch uncomfortably.

“Obviously,” she sneered to mask her nervousness. The scientist version of her had no training of any kind. She hadn’t gained a body like Alphys’s, soft and squishy, but was rather anemic in appearance. Undyne could easily see her getting so caught up in her sick work that she didn’t eat.

That just made her giggle, however. After brandishing the scissors at Undyne, Lamprey did grab her pants, pulling them just far enough away from her to wrap the blades around them. Undyne could feel the cold metal pressing against her skin. It slid down her leg, each separating motion pressing the tip into her leg. She thought for sure that it would cut her, but both legs of the pants were removed with her unscathed.

Now Undyne just had to wonder what Lamprey had in mind that involved removing Undyne’s clothing. Nothing good came to mind, and the appearance of a marker didn’t help. Lamprey uncapped it with a wide grin and looked over Undyne’s torso. There was a long pause, during which Undyne felt Lamprey check her. Her smile widened and she leaned over the abs she had been admiring.

“Here.” She drew a mark down the center of Undyne’s stomach. “Here, here, and… here.” She drew three more perpendicular to it, one curving along where her ribs ended, one right above her crotch, and the last halfway between them.

“We’ll just be looking at this area today,” Lamprey offered blithely, as though Undyne would be fascinated. “Just incisions, no need to break any bones. I’ve never gotten to work with a monster this strong. Obviously, I could never do this to my Alphys. Oh! She is going to love this. Better make sure the camera is running.”

Her rambling ended suddenly as she ran over to the control panel again and began to tap away at it. Undyne watched her with disbelief. She was going to operate on her? She couldn’t let that happen. However, with Alphys’s life on the line, could she afford to resist?

No, no she couldn’t. It didn’t matter what this sick freak did, Undyne was tough enough to handle it. She would show them just what the monsters from her world were made of. They wouldn’t even dare march on them after this.

“Okay! All ready,” Lamprey came back with a fist full of scalpels and dropped them on the table as well. She immediately picked one up, examining it in the light for a moment before nodding. Undyne couldn’t help but watch the blade. She hoped it was as well-honed as the scissors. A dull blade would hurt worse.

“Let’s get this over with,” Undyne said stoically, focusing her eye on the bright lights above her. All she had left was showing Lamprey that she was unaffected.

“As you wish,” Lamprey sang, leaning over Undyne’s torso and putting the blade up to her lower abdomen, at the end of the line going up and down.

There was a moment of pressure before Undyne’s skin gave and the knife cut through it and the muscle beneath. She gasped, not as prepared for that first sharp pain as she had hoped, but once the initial shock passed she grit her teeth for the rest of the cut. Lamprey moved the knife up, slowly but steadily parting the flesh. It was excruciating. What she wasn’t at all ready for was the tickling sensation of blood running down her side. Her muscles twitched under it, pulling at the cut painfully.

“Nn!” Undyne grunted as the scalpel reached the top of the line, running into something hard inside of her. An extra sharp pain burst from the spot, shooting up Undyne’s chest.

“Ooops,” Lamprey said, with obvious pleasure, “Seem to have nicked the bone. You’ll be fine.”

Undyne now had a rather large hole cut in her, so she didn’t really trust that prognosis. Still, she was determined to not let the other her know how much pain she was in, so she just scowled at her, mouth shut tight to keep in the heaving groans of pain that wanted to escape. Surely, Lamprey wouldn’t let her die. They’d ransom her back or something.

Lamprey traced her finger along the cut, smearing the leaking blood. Undyne absently wondered how much of that she could afford to lose. She was pretty sure Alphys had told her at one point after a nasty fight, but, of course, she hadn’t listened. With a hot, breathy noise akin to a moan Lamprey placed a finger on either side and scissored them apart, spreading the flesh. Undyne grunted, pain lancing out from either end of the spread cut. Lamprey peeked inside, simpering.

She didn’t look long, grabbing another scalpel, laying it along the lowest line. As it sliced through her flesh, it moved towards the already painful edges of the first cut. The two met, and Undyne jerked once in her bindings, the pain too much. Even worse, Lamprey immediately moved on to the other side of the cut, where the line stretched towards her other side. Her skin separated easily, even more pain piling on top of the already overwhelming agony. Undyne’s body flinched away from the blade in an unconscious and desperate bid to flee the blade.

“Careful! You’ll mess up my cuts!” Lamprey snarled, grabbing Undyne’s thigh and holding her lower body in place. For such a weak monster, her grip was firm, effectively trapping Undyne while the knife cut to the end of the line. “You’re supposed to be stronger than this,” she snapped as she threw down the bloody scalpel.

Undyne snarled, the pain dulling her reasoning. Lamprey picked up another scalpel and snarled back. How easily Undyne forgot they were the same monster when she saw the glasses and the lab coat.

Lamprey grabbed Undyne’s brutalized flesh and squeezed the main cut together. The pressure made Undyne shriek, and she thrashed against the hold. The flesh squished as it met, blood flowing out of the wound and over her hand. Lamprey was nonplussed, and deftly sliced along the middle line. It was obvious the other cuts could have gone much faster. Once the new cuts were done, Lamprey released her and sighed.

“How disappointing.”

She spread her arms and bullets began to form in the air around her. Each one was a syringe, filled with some kind of green and red marbled liquid. It was swirling inside the confines of the bullets, but never seemed to mix. Undyne knew what green magic did when she used it, so she had an idea of what it was going to do to her.

“Just a small prick!” Lamprey purred before releasing the bullets. They sped towards Undyne, embedding themselves all over her body. She let out a ragged gasp as they tore into her already tortured flesh with far more than a prick. Then, as one, the plungers descended, pumping the liquid into her.

The paralysis didn’t feel like anything until Undyne tried to move her hand. The muscles refused to move, and her fingers stayed still. Her whole body was still a mass of pain, however. It had done nothing to numb her. Lamprey came and sat on the bed in the space under her left arm.

“You have to face scientific progress head on, or you’ll never achieve anything,” she crooned with apparent ecstasy and leaned down to press a kiss to Undyne’s frozen lips. Undyne recoiled. Except that her body didn’t move to match the instinct. It laid perfectly still as Lamprey licked along Undyne’s lips before standing again.

“Doesn’t it just make you feel alive?” Lamprey sighed and snatched up yet another scalpel. Undyne’s soul trembled where it was stuck, because there was still one more line. No, she was braver than that. She could withstand anything. This sniveling coward with her threats might pin Undyne down, but she would not break her. It was unfortunate that she couldn’t actually give Lamprey a rebuttal.

She also couldn’t scream, which trapped the desire to in her soul as the last cuts were inflicted on her. It was even worse when Lamprey started to peel the skin and muscle back, bringing the scalpel to bear whenever something halted her progress so she could cut it away. Membranes or something. Alphys would know.

All Undyne knew was that it was excruciating. The flesh pulled away slowly, stretching further and further from its original position until it was loose to the end of the side cuts. Lamprey gave it an extra little tug, probably just to be cruel, and let it land down along Undyne’s side with a wet slap. She was thoroughly coated in her own blood.

“Oops, forgot,” she turned from Undyne and walked away, leaving her like that. Undyne used the break to try and move. She knew green magic, but she also knew that she was Undyne, captain of the guard, all around badass, and she was not going to be defeated by this sniveling, little nerd.

With her trademark scream of aggression, mentally, at least, she focused all of her will and power on sitting up. Her magic swelled, pushing upwards in an attempt to move her body. The pressure was making her wounds ache, but she didn't let up. She couldn't. For a long moment it seemed like nothing would happen.

Then, with an almost explosive force, her magic burst forth, rushing into the space above her tattered flesh. A red film of pure magical energy solidified across her torso while she stayed tragically still.

“What’s this?” Lamprey’s quick footsteps returned to the table. “Oh, you made the shield. Took you long enough.”

Undyne wanted to laugh. Or scream. That’s right. Green magic took your motion, but gave you a shield. Normally that only mattered in soul battles, but with enough magical energy... Ha! Try to cut me now, Undyne though with the intention to grin.

“I’ve had my fair share of unruly patients, but I do think you're the worst. Well, if you want to lay there and bleed out, be my guest.” She peered down at Undyne and grinned the grin Undyne wanted to wear. She didn't look thwarted at all.

“Poor Alphys.”

Undyne’s blood was already cold, but now it turned to ice. She had been thoughtless. Somehow Alphys had slipped from her mind. Could she really let this sadist get ahold of her? If this was hard on Undyne, it would kill Alphys.

Her soul was pounding, all the elation of having some action to take still coursing through it, and she couldn't dispel the shield at first. He magic resisted, every instinct she had screaming that she couldn't give up the bit of protection she had. The pain that still wracked her body sent signals to hold fast. It went against everything Undyne stood for to give up and expose herself like that.

She couldn't do it. No matter how much she pushed, her willpower couldn't overcome her survival instincts. She wanted to scream and cry, but all she could do was imagine doing so in her own head.

“Oh, she is going to be so hurt,” Lamprey cooed, setting down her tools. “Emotionally, and, of course, physically.” She walked away again, and when she returned she immediately stabbed Undyne in the neck. Pressure built at the site and then the implement removed. Other than a little more pain, it didn't feel like she had done anything.

Then, slowly, Undyne’s control over her magic faltered. What had felt like a solid tool at her disposal, like a spear in her hand, slipped through her fingers like sand. It was still there, but she couldn't wield it. The shield was actually the last thing to fail, bolstered unconsciously in desperation. Eventually, however, it flickered and disappeared.

“Brains over brawn,” Lamprey smirked, dramatically piercing the space the shield had occupied with a scalpel. Undyne pointed out that she hadn't been smart, just a slippery little eel, threatening Alphys like that. Rather than continuing to cut her, Lamprey giggled and walked around Undyne to fiddle with the flap of flesh she had already detached.

Two clamps squeezed the end of the strip. They must have had ropes on them because Lamprey pulled them back and, after some fiddling, they stayed that way. The pain had reached a crescendo such that the addition didn't register.

Lamprey did return to cutting back Undyne’s flesh, pausing after each one to affix it. Eventually, all four strips were tied down and Undyne’s stomach was splayed open.

“Beautiful,” Lamprey sighed, putting one gloved, blood-smeared finger in her mouth and sucked on it. Internally, Undyne recoiled. Was this who they had tried to work with all along? A bright blush blazed across Lamprey’s cheeks, and she sighed happily.

“It was a lot of work, but it was worth it,” she continued, digging through Undyne’s internal organs. The pain spiked again, this time alongside the uncomfortable feeling of her body being thrown into disarray.

“Oh! Someone’s not swimming as much as she should. The muscles around your swim bladder are so small.” She poked at something- probably the organ in question- as she talked. Undyne hated her already, but the, sadly true, jab didn't help.

“Don't we look silly with it inflated?” Lamprey asked. “I can never swim around Alphys. I get too self conscious.” Undyne hadn't swum around Alphys, though not because of anything stupid like that. They had other priorities. “I wonder if they can weaken enough that you wouldn’t be able to force the air back out? Might be worth trying when I’m done with you.“ Undyne didn’t like the sound of that.

“Other than that, you’re quite healthy. We're going to have so much fun!” She kept rooting around in Undyne’s guts, grabbing things that shouldn't be grabbed and pulling, turning, and inspecting them. Undyne felt her stomach roil as it got a tug, Her intestines tightened uncomfortably as Lamprey massaged them. At least it didn't hurt, too badly. The rest of her had that covered as she laid there, on display. The points where her spread flesh met hurt the worst, the cuts probably tearing a little further each moment thanks to the pull on them by the clamps. Blood trickled from them, as well as the top and bottom cuts.

So far Undyne wasn't dead. Though, that was probably by design.

What was worrying was when Lamprey picked up the scalpel again. She leaned backwards, looking like she was going to fall, and grabbed some small plates off a nearby table. With those at hand she began to look through Undyne with purpose, the blade at the ready.

As she looked around, Lamprey would dart in and cut something before wiping it on the plate. That plate was set aside and another grabbed while the blade was wiped on her already heavily soiled lab coat.

Undyne was familiar with being stabbed, even so far as having to have her guts stitched together by Alphys. None of it compared to the repeated little tiny knicks of the scalpel on her inner organs. Or maybe that was just because of all of the other pain, which had dulled to being her new baseline for sensations.

Once all of the plates had some smear of blood on them, she took them over to a refrigerator and stripped off her gloves. They went into the sink with a wet slap and she sauntered back to Undyne. There was the pressure of another check and Lamprey clapped her hands.

“So strong. Those were some preliminary tests to help determine what I can do with you,” she explained. Undyne still couldn't respond, so Lamprey was really just talking to hear herself talk. Loser.

“But the work is done for today, so now we get to play!” She exclaimed, crawling up onto the table. Undyne watched her nervously. ‘Playing’ while she was still cut open did not sound like it was going to go well for her.

Lamprey swung her leg over Undyne’s legs and sat down across Undyne’s lap. Her crotch was hot against Undyne, and now that that was on her mind, Undyne noticed so much more. Lamprey was panting, her chest moving dramatically with each breath. Her face had taken on a blush so delicate and complete that it had practically changed the color of her face.

Her hands clutched at Undyne’s hips as she rocked her body against her. Undyne wanted to recoil at the way Lamprey was humping her, grinding her crotch against Undyne in apparent pleasure. Her panting turned into breathless moans as she worked herself up.

“Feeling around in someone is so intimate, don’t you think?” Lamprey asked, reaching forward to stroke Undyne’s intestines. Her bare skin dragged at the organs painfully, and came away coated in blood.

“I imagine it's similar to ram-,” she emphasized the word with a hard jerk of her crotch against Undyne, “-ming your spear into a monster and feeling them crumble to dust.”

Undyne didn't agree at all. She fumed inside her own head as Lamprey made those assumptions and pretended like Undyne was anything like her. The honorable act of battle could not be compared to this underhanded savagery. Undyne might sometimes fall into battle lust, but that was nothing compared to this sick behavior.

She couldn't tell Lamprey this, however, as the green magic still had its hold on her. It probably wouldn't have mattered. She was only talking to Undyne to taunt her. Meanwhile, her hands were busy unbuttoning her shirt, heedless of the blood on them. It fell open, and Lamprey started to run her hands over her own body, smearing blood. It dried up before she reached her breasts. That made watching Lamprey grope herself marginally less creepy.

“I really liked hearing you scream,” she pouted, opening her pants and sticking her hand down the front. Undyne watched it move through the fabric a few times before she pulled it back out. Wiping it on the ruins of Undyne's pants, she snapped her fingers.

Undyne wasn't sure what had happened, but Lamprey was staring at her expectantly. She hadn't… had she? Undyne tried opening her mouth. It opened, the motion feeling a little foreign.

“Haa,” a wail slipped out immediately, all the built up reactions to the pain manifesting before she could speak. Her muscles spasmed as they were suddenly allowed to react as well, tightening from the ongoing pain that came back into focus. She groaned, writhing in her too-tight bonds. That was making the pain so much worse. Her entire torso was on fire. How had that faded into the background?

“Oh yes,” Lamprey moaned, and started to grind against Undyne again. Undyne’s thrashing made her bounce up and down. She moaned a little louder each time, thrusting down to increase the pressure between them. Her hands were now wandering nonstop across her bare torso, dipping down into her pants when Undyne sagged against the table, worn out and in too much pain to continue her struggles.

“Fuck you, you sick fuck,” Undyne panted, glaring at Lamprey. She got a heated grin in reply. Lamprey switched from a front and back motion and started to slowly rotate her hips, pressing into Undyne with deep groan of pleasure. Undyne growled, clenching her fists uselessly.

“We may as well get to know each other,” Lamprey giggled, tilting her head and swiping a finger along the inside of Undyne’s skin, sending another jolt of agony through her. Lamprey brought the finger up to her mouth, sucking the blood off it in a grotesque display. “We have so much more work to do.”

“You-,” Undyne had to gasp for the breath to keep speaking as pain wracked her body, “you are going to pay- ngh- for this.” She was already thinking through how she would make her escape if Lamprey was really so stupid as to keep her around for more ‘work’.

Lamprey laughed and leaned down over Undyne’s torso, using her arm to hold her face just above Undyne’s. Her shirt ends draped over Undyne’s exposed flesh and guts painfully, making her wince.

Instead of the expected taunt, like she had been doing, she looked Undyne square in the eye before leaning down and kissing her. It wasn’t a shy kiss, but full and deep. Lamprey’s lips enveloped hers as her tongue pushed its way between Undyne’s sharp teeth. Of course, Undyne’s first impulse was to bite down, but something that had taken root in the depths of her soul stopped her. It was starting to strangle her willingness to engage in petty, pointless acts of defiance.

So Lamprey ravaged her mouth unimpeded, licking at it with the wild abandon that marked all of her behavior. Undyne laid still under her, cursing herself for her sudden passivity. Eventually, Lamprey stopped, lifting herself back up to sit straight on top of Undyne.

“I said,” she had put her other hand down her pants at some point during the kiss. Now she used her free one to reach into Undyne’s toros and grab at something. “I want to hear you scream.” Undyne couldn’t tell what and she didn’t have time to figure it out because it was excruciating. Her body arched, muscles tensing against the pain and a scream did rip its way out of her throat.

“Yes, yes. Yes!” Distantly, she was aware of Lamprey moaning. It must have been loud to make it through the unrestrained noises of pain that Undyne was producing. She lost awareness of anything except for pain, and the dark, swirling hole that had formed in her soul. Even as it swelled, she refused to name it, her very nature rebelling against it.

Eventually the pain lessened and dulled. The rest of the world returned, though Undyne almost wished it hadn’t. Lamprey was still sitting on her, though she was no longer pleasuring herself. Small shudders moved along her body, effusive whimpers coming with them. Her body was limp in an obviously sated way, and Undyne could feel wetness where their bodies met.

“Disgusting,” Undyne whispered, moving her gaze to stare angrily at the ceiling.

Lamprey laughed breathlessly and climbed off of the table. Undyne’s curiosity couldn’t abide not seeing what she was up to now, so she watched out of the corner of her eye. At first, she didn’t do anything, just leaning against the table like she needed a moment. It wasn’t like anyone had butchered her today, so Undyne was not inclined to feel sympathetic. After a few minutes she gathered herself and wandered over to the panel of button and screens that had shown Undyne Alphys’s visit.

“Experimentation always benefits from a larger sample size,” Lamprey mused, fiddling with the video controls. She looked almost shy, aside from her still open shirt and blood soaked clothing. “I think I’m going to need to bring in another subject.”

“No,” Undyne gasped, taking her meaning almost immediately. “No!” she screamed, pulling at the cuffs. “Leave her the fuck alone.”

“You couldn’t even behave for your preliminary exam,” Lamprey responded harshly, waving her hand to dismiss Undyne’s words. “Besides, I thought you’d be thrilled to have company.”

“Thrilled?” Undyne snarled. “I don’t want you anywhere near Alphys, you sick perverted manic. Go to hell!”

“Well that’s not nice,” Lamprey frowned and pulled a small case out of a drawer in the neighboring desk. “I was going to use healing magic to close up your cuts, but I guess if you don’t want to be civil I don’t have to be either.”

Undyne wanted to laugh at the idea that Lamprey even know how to be civil, but it was strangled by a deep, dark panic. Undyne didn’t want to acknowledge that it was fear that had been growing in her soul, but it was. It grew even stronger as Lamprey pulled a spool of bright red thread and a large sewing needle out of the case.

“It matches your hair,” she exclaimed, mood already recovered. “This is going to look great. Now, let’s get you stitched up.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is where I: take requests, post streams, chit chat, do teasers, try out new fics, reblog a lot of skeleton porn, pimp all my favorite fics


End file.
